La La
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you? 'Cause you know, I la, la, la, lied. (c'est un joli résumé à chantonner, hein?)


Pour une fois, j'ai rien à dire, alors j'vais m'taire à jamais. (vive les mariés, youyou)

Ah si, le titre et la fic sont inspirés de la chanson ~ La La - The Cab.

(Je décidasse la fic à ma couille qui se reconnaîtra ~)

Ahum, sinon, ENJOOOY les louloups :333

* * *

_ "T'veux pas qu'on le fasse dans la salle se bain, plutôt?"

Fushimi Saruiko, grand brun, beau gosse, actuel membre des scepter, esquissa un léger sourire amusé à la connotation de sa phrase.

_ "Nah, sur le canapé..."

Yata Misaki, petit rouquin, beau cul, actuel membre des Homra, boitilla innocemment jusqu'au supposé canapé sans relevé le sens pervers de la phrase de son ... ami? Au contraire, même, il l'approfondit sans s'en rendre compte. Arrachant une réaction mielleuse au coin des lèvres de son ancien camarade. Enfin, pas si ancien que ça, disons simplement qu'une brève armistice avait finit par pointer ses rayons sur le sombre conflit des deux compagnons.

Le roux s'assit, pas très sûr de lui, braquant ses yeux aux sourcils -éternellement?- froncés sur le "singe", comme il aimait l'appeler.

_ "Finissons-en, Saruhiko."

Quant au regard éternellement ennuyé de son interlocuteur, il s'illumina d'une lueur ludique lorsqu'il partit s'accroupir au pied du dit canapé, en face de Misaki.

_ "... j'ai rêvé ou tu souriais, là ?"

_ "Moi ? Non..."

Le skateur, méfiant, s'enfonça sur son canapé, donnant l'impression de prendre son essor pour répliquer un mouvement défensif au cas où..

_ "T'sais quoi, j'vais l'faire tout seul."

Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers la trousse de soin qu'il avait ramenée avec lui, posée en équilibre sur le canapé. Saruhiko en soupira ;

_ "Misaki-"

Une regard foudroyant plus tard...

_ "... je sais que tu peux te soigner tout seul, mais ce serait déjà un bon début pour notre... réconciliation? -il en soupira - que tu me laisses m'en occuper."

Le Rouge finit par abdiquer après cette petite hésitation de dernier instant. Après tout, Saru l'avait supporté contre son épaule pendant un bout de chemin jusqu'à chez lui - malgré que sa compagnie lui avait plus tapée sur le système qu'autre chose. Et... justement, y'avait aussi autre chose qui l'avait dérangé mais dont il ne préférait pas y penser tout de suite...

_ "...Hn."

Il décrispa sa jambe calant la plante de ses pieds contre le sol, la peau de sa cheville était gonflée et un début d'hématome se voyait : une entorse.

Saruhiko attira la trousse vers lui, y piochant une pommade anti-inflammatoire.

_ "Woh, woh, attends, pas besoin d'ça!"

_ "Si."

Saruhiko, tellement fatigué par la tête de mule du roux qu'il décida de ne plus perdre du temps à essayer de le convaincre, surtout s'il devait s'arrêter à chaque fois pour n'importe quoi.

_ "Ça ne va pas te piquer, Misaki..."

Lui dit-il en le regardant, ennuyé. Regard que le rouquin n'apprécia tellement pas qu'il ne fit attention à son prénom ajouté vers la fin. Il s'emporta, fronça davantage les sourcils

_ "C'pas ça, crétin! J'veux juste pas-...gnh, j'suis... allérgique à c'truc! Tu vois ? Ça m'gratte et tout puis-"

_ "Puis ?"

_ "...bah t'vois quoi! Pas la peine de te faire un dessin!"

_ "Non, j'ne vois pas."

_ "Mais putain, j'te dis que c'pas la peine! Mets juste ce foutu bandage qu'on en finisse!"

Le Bleu se demandait bien ce qu'avait son ami avec ce comportement tordu ? Pourquoi une tension pareille aux épaules agrémentée d'un mensonge s'il allait seulement lui étaler de la pommade sur la cheville et- oh.

Il crut comprendre.

Fushimi esquissa son sourire le plus insupportable et le regarda de la manière la plus dédaigneuse de son répertoire, alors qu'il prononçait ;

_ "Petite nature."

_ "Répète ?!"

Et il tenta de foutre son autre pied -encore intact- contre la gueule binoclarde de son crétin d'ami. Geste que le brun avait anticipé, vu qu'il bloqua son pied dans une position... pour le moins compromettante, dirons-nous : la même cheville fut empoignée par la main de Saru au niveau de sa propre épaule.

_ "Lâche-moi stupide singe !"

Et c'est sans compter la jolie pigmentation qui commença à colorer les joues du rouquin... pour quelle raison, au juste ? La nervosité ? Se demandait le Bleu, alors qu'il le fixait intensément... avant d'en sourire. Malheureusement pour le skateur, il aimait ce qu'il voyait...

_ "Arrête de gigoter, Misaki..."

C'est qu'il se débattait comme un beau diable, le petit, oui! Il cala même son autre pied -blessé- contre le plexus du brun, tentant de se débarrasser de l'emprise sur l'autre cheville. Le tout en tirant... une adorable tête d'énervée, du point de vue du binoclard.

_ "... toujours aussi dynamique, hein? Le pire c'est que tu gâches toujours ton énergie à rien de productif..."

Cette remarque désamorça Yata un moment... faisant tomber sa jambe libre par terre

_ "Tch, la manière dont j'défoule mon énergie t'regarde pas!"

Non mais oh, pour qui il se prenait, ce singe?! Il pigeait pas ce qu'il voulait en venir par là, mais venant de Saru, ça ne pouvait qu'être insultant, de toute manière !

_ "J'veux juste essayer un truc." ; dit-il en le fixant, tout en finissant par le relâcher.

Surpris, pour une fois que Saru entendait ce qu'il lui demandait, et aussi un peu dépassé par le rapide changement de sujet, il décida de lui donner l'autorisation dans un grognement audible.

_ "J'te jure que si tu tentes quoique ce soit de tordu..." menaça-t-il, un peu dubitatif malgré lui.

_ "Moi ? Tu me déçois, ..."

Il releva son regard vers lui, tout en prenant sa cheville blessée, la hissant délicatement en l'air ; il continua sa lancée de phrase

_ "Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce truc de confiance, Misaki..."

Et il choisit bien son regard à ce moment, car ça fit pincer le coeur du roux de culpabilité. Comment réussit-il à l'atteindre d'ailleurs ? Enfin, il est vrai qu'ils avaient parlé longuement de ça, mais...Le Rouge en grimaça un peu, puis switcha vite en mode défensive alors qu'il détournait sa tête.

_ "La prochaine fois que tu tentes d'me faire m'en vouloir, n'ajoute pas mon prénom en plus, parce que je t'assure que ça-aah !"

Limite, on imaginait un mini-coeur smiley pop-uper de la bouche de Misaki en même temps que son gémissement. Du moins, c'était la vision offerte par les lunettes de Saru.

_ "QU'EST-CE QUE T'ESSAYES DE FOUTRE ?!"

Le "foutre" est en fait un baiser que venait de lui coller le binoclard au niveau de la cheville. La réponse fut immédiate : un coup de genou surprise sous son menton. Une réponse douloureuse pour sa langue - qu'il venait de se mordre-, mais qui en valait certainement la peine, d'après le noiraud. Car c'est la main sur la bouche qu'il répondit, tout satisfait :

_ "J'en étais sûr. Tu es toujours affreusement sensible de la cheville... Mi-sa-ki~"

Si on regardait bien, on pouvait remarquer son rictus agaçant à travers l'ouverture d'un de ses doigts contre sa bouche, un rictus tellement agaçant que Yata jurerait que c'est lui qui l'avait inventé...

Yata qui, déjà embarassé par son cri, finit par grimacer, trop de tensions tue la tension. Il tremble, très crispé, avant de grogner d'une voix qu'on aurait juré d'outre-tombe :

_ "Saruhiko..."

L'interpellé vérifiait machinalement ses doigts, à la recherche de sang ou autre, sans quitter du regard cette furie rousse qui s'apprêtait peut-être à se jeter à sa gorge d'un seconde à l'autre, sauf que... rien. Misaki semblait avoir refoulé sa colère?... Ouhlà, là c'était pire.

_ "Misaki ?..."

Il retira ses doigts de sa bouche, avec la peur au ventre d'être ignoré par son Misaki... Mais l'objet de ses pensées ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre Il prit juste le tube de pommade et commença à se l'appliquer à lui-même.

_ "..."

... Oh bon, s'il voulait jouer à ça.

Saru prit ses aises en s'asseyant au sol, un genou redressé, sans quitter des yeux le roux. Son regard s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde... et c'était sans laisser indifférent le skateur. Au point où, sous la tension, les nervures au niveau de ses mains en devenaient saillant.

Oui, ça mettait le rouquin mal à l'aise. Et Sauhiko aimait bien ça, le mettre mal à l'aise.

Le Rouge se tourna pour prendre la bande à gaze en maintenant son attitude supposée indifférente, mais contre toute attente...finit par explose ;.

_ "BON, c'quoi ton putain de problème à la fin?! Tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure et..."

Silence.

_ "...et ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je t'interrompe ?"

Tu espérais que je t'interrompe ?

_ "Gnh... J'allais-"

_ "Je t'aime."

_" Tu vois! Tu m'interr-... hein... quoi ?" Lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle, tout en lâchant la prise qu'il avait dans la main - la bande à gaze

_ "Je t'aime."

_ "...j'ai entendu..."

De stresse en panique, le visage de Misaki devint épique lorsqu'il réalisa ses mots... c'est à dire épiquement rouge, quoi.

_ "Je t'aime."

_ "... j'ai entendu, bordel!"

Toujours en panique, le fait de passer pour un abrutit était le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant. Il se sentait... essoufflé, sur le bord des larmes et...

Le désir.

Ces chastes mots avaient réussis à l'exciter... comment ? Il était terriblement paumé, et n'avait donc pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette question - à la quelle il connaissait la réponse, au fond. Elle était seulement foutue sous une pile d'autres sentiments auxquelles il ne saurait attribuer de noms encore.

Un cocktail de malaise, s'il vous plaît.

Son regard troublé, mis à nue - cherchant alors la fuite, se posa ailleurs : sur la bande à gaze. Bande qui s'était déroulée d'elle-même pour se retrouver étalée deux mètres plus loin.

_ "A-Ah... tombée... j'vais la-"

J'vais-trébucher-comme-un-con-sur-toi, plutôt. Le scepter le rattrapa contre lui. Ce simple contact foudroya le rouquin, tout en le crispant. Quant au brun... il était un peu trop silencieux, n'est-ce pas ?

A vrai dire, il était étonné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé provoquer ça chez son ami. Il avait juste voulu...

Il avait juste voulu le taquiner.

Étrangement, Misaki ne se releva pas en catastrophe. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Saruhiko, oh non, bien au contraire. Ce dernier s'inquiétait de moins en moins sur comment expliquer cette bourde à son ami... et songeait davantage à une perspective où il pourrait éventuellement retarder sa... rectification?

Oh bon, la valeur des mots qu'il avait lâchés nuançaient en quelque sorte ses vrais sentiments, au fond... n'est-ce pas ? Misaki l'obsédait, nul besoin de nier ce fait.

Mais plus le temps s'écoulait en le tenant dans ses bras, plus il craignait de devoir le démystifier. Et plus il sentait son souffle un peu tremblotant se répercuter contre son cou... plus l'envie d'en profiter le rongeait.

Il glissa doucement ses doigts se trouvant au bas de son dos sous le pull, récoltant un frisson qui sembla lui donna raison de poursuivre sa folie égoïste.

_ "Saru..."

Le murmure mourut au creux de l'oreille de l'interpellé, faisant mourir son coeur pendant un instant.  
Et sa main, qui s'était figée entre temps, reprit son ascension plus franchement. Les lèvres du scepter se posèrent contre le cou offert sous son nez, récoltant son odeur sur la langue. Une odeur tellement enivrante qu'elle lui donna juste envie de croquer cette chair tentatrice. Et un gémissement plus tard, il sentit les doigts de Misaki se crisper contre son chandail, le poussant un peu. Visiblement moins assuré... mais Saru n'insista étrangement pas...

Pour l'instant.

_ "Occupons-nous de ton entorse..."

_ "...hein?... A-ah, je m'en occupe."

Saruhiko ne savait si c'était une bonne chose de voir le rouquin dans cet état? Il semblait être vidé de toute vivacité. En fait, ça l'excitait affreusement de savoir l'effet qu'il lui faisait au point de le meurtrir à ce point. Ca le tendait même, il le trouvait tellement adorable que ça lui donnait envie... de lui tordre le cou ?

Mais Yata réalisa son comportement lorsqu'il s'écarta -comme dessaoulé une fois à distance respectable de lui, et, contrit, piqua un fard d'un coup puis partit ramasser la bande à gaze.

_ "Je m'en occupe."

Grogna-t-il en rattrapant sa "mauvaise humeur" manquante pendant ces quelques minutes plus tôt.

Fushimi le regarda commencer à enrouler très minutieusement la bande - ironique, hein-, apparemment voulant se concentrer dans cette tâche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main, lui enlevant ce qu'il les lui occupait ;

_ "H-hey!"

_ "T'as pas une autre bande toute neuve?" Lui fit-il remarquer en entamant sa recherche dans la trousse.

_ "Ah... euh, j'sais plus..." penaud, il le regarda faire,

_ "Laisse-moi te faire ça, d'accord ?" Le brun venait de brandir effectivement un rouleau tout neuf.

_ "Non." Grogna-t-il, bien décidé cette fois, alors qu'il le lui piquait et ramenait sa jambe contre lui en calant la plante du pied sur un bout de du canapé.

Le brun en soupira alors qu'il s'accoudait contre le dit siège du canapé, juste à coté de Misaki. Son regard se pauma vite contre cette jolie jambe dressée sous son nez...

_ "Misaki..."

Ça le fit se crisper, pour pas changer alors qu'il se débarrassait du sachet en plastique d'un coup de dent.

_ "Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'laisser?..."

_ "Pour que tu refasses le même truc?" railla-t-il.

Oh, le skateur semblait avoir reprit de son mordant. Ou alors il faisait affreusement bien semblant...

_ "Oui."

_ "..."

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, cette fois.

_ "Je ne veux pas."

_ "Pourquoi ?"

Il s'énervait, sans pour autant oser tourner son regard vers lui

_ "Arrête de faire le con, Saruhiko..."

Le "singe" se figea à cette phrase. Pendant ce moment, il crut que Misaki avait démasqué ses intentions, qu'il savait pour ses soi-disant sentiment déclarés... and this freaked the hell out of him. Mais au final, il comprit que Yata n'avait rien flairé, et qu'il voulait sans doute juste lui dire par là d'arrêter de le taquiner...  
Ca lui rappela qu'il était juste en train de s'enfoncer dans une merdier pas possible où il risquait de perdre son ami. De perdre ce lien qui l'avait fait suer eau et sang afin de le récupérer, ou du moins, en récupérant les morceaux... n'était-ce pas trop tard, maintenant, de toute manière ?...

_ "Hey, le singe."

Le binoclard revint de ses pensées.

_ "Arrête de tirer cette tronche et tiens" ; grogna-t-il en lui tendant la bande à gaze

Fushimi regarda l'objet, puis le roux - qui s'efforçait de maintenir le contact visuel avec lui. L'avait-il fait culpabiliser sans s'en rendre compte? Peut-être que le Rouge pensait lui-être redevable d'une "réponse" pour sa déclaration? Arg...

Il prit silencieusement la bande avant de se remettre en meilleur position, en face du rouquin. Il planta son regard dans le siens, puis le détourna avant de, sagement, commencer à lui bander le pied.

La tentation était trop forte, alors il y céda. Le premier baisa atterrit une nouvelle fois sur la cheville, arrachant un long frémissement silencieux à son porteur. Silencieux, car il ne s'en plaignit pas, il semblait même s'y être préparé.

Saru commençait à un peu trop apprécier cette liberté dont il disposait depuis qu'il avait prononcé les deux mots magiques. Et c'est sans remords qu'il recolla ses lèvres contre la chair, déplaçant sa bouche lentement mais sûrement le long de la jambe, tout en larguant quelques baisers sur son passage.  
Ses deux mains, cependant, continuèrent sans broncher à bander la cheville,

L'entente d'un glapissement étouffé le fit s'arrêter. Et en relevant le nez, tomba sur une tomate- non, un Yatatomate dont la main plaquée fermement contre sa propre bouche - sans doute pour éteindre n'importe quel autre bruit non désiré qui souhaiterait traverser ses lèvres.

_ "Misaki?.."

_ "...la ferme."

...affreusement adorable. La vision fit expirer longuement Saruhiko.

_ "Dis-le moi si tu veux que je m'arrête..." ; articula-t-il lentement en lâchant le bandage,

Sa main remontant lascivement contre la jambe, frôlant l'épiderme dans une caresse chaste, mais pourtant... terriblement connotative.

_ "... arrête-toi, alors..." lâcha-t-il dans un soupire aussi mal-contenu que son rougissement.

_ "Pourquoi tu veux que je m'arrête ?..."

Car il ne s'arrêta point. Son toucher arriva à son genou, et c'est furtivement qu'il continua de faire glisser sa main jusqu'à sous le pan du short- short ample, cela va de soi.

_ "Tch, t'vas pas-ah t'arrêter ?!..."

Il plaqua l'une de ses mains contre celle de son ami -qui se trouvait sous le tissu de son short, presque au niveau de sa cuisse. Et c'est sans compter la petite pirouette rapide faite pour rattraper son gémissement, mais qui ne passa inaperçue pour le Bleu.

_ "Tu ne sembles pas déprécier, pourtant..."

_ "Retire ta foutue main de là, bordel."

Son grognement n'était pas paniqué, cette fois. Il était lourd, bercé d'une vibration guttural alors qu'il serrait ses ongles sur le tissu où la main de Saru y était juxtaposée. Ce dernier fixa le Homra dans les yeux... et retira ses doigts contre toute attente.

Ce qu'il venait d'y voir... la peur.

Le petit ciseau se trouvant dans la trousse lui fut utile pour découper le bandage en plus, puis de le nouer manuellement contre la cheville. Et cela sans faire fi des tremblements de la jambe du blessé à cet instant.

Il se redressa ensuite, enfila sa veste et sortit silencieusement de l'appartement sans un regard en plus.

Une fois la porte fermée dernière lui, il s'accroupit.

Bordel, il bandait comme un cheval, là.

La simple vue d'un Misaki aussi craintif de ses caresses - non, cette lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux... l'avait rendu putain de dur. En y songeant, ce dernier avait sans doute remarqué la bosse entre ses cuisses lorsqu'il s'était levé mais... peu importe : il avait un plus gros problème à traiter, là.

Il s'en alla, ennuyé comme jamais, excité comme jamais.

* * *

Non, non, j'compte pas m'arrêter là. Au début, c'était partit pour être un OS avec lemon, mais Yata a pas arrêté d'faire chier alors Saru n'a pas pu faire grand chose, lui faut plus de temps... et de chapitre maybe? Et puis aussi du carburant, genre un review ou deux, pour savoir si ça plaît, c'toujours bon pour motiver ahumahum :3  
hum, sinon... en me relisant j'ai l'impression qu'il manque pas mal d'émotions, j'suis pas sure si c'est vraiment le cas ou si c'est juste mon point de vue qui est brouillé à force d'avoir passé du tps sur cette histoire...

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
